Sasuke's Sake Problem
by Kitsune Tails
Summary: What happens if Sasuke has just a little to much to drink? Well read and find out!


Tails: Yay! A NEW FIC!!!!

Naruto: And I am in it YAY!!

Sasuke: Wow... This is so Humiliating....

Tails: I know, that's why I am having so much fun torturing you! Anyway, Who's doing the Disclaimer?

Naruto: Me! MEEEE!!!!!

Tails: :: Blindfolds self and points at random person:: Neji! You can do this because you aren't here yet!

Neji:... I don't want to. You didn't put me in here! :: sobs::

Shino: :: pops out of nowhere:: Tails does not own anything. Not Naruto or Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog....

Lee: NOOOO!!! I WANTED TO DO THAT!!!

Naruto: Thats My job! :: Tackles Lee::

Tails: Uhhm... Have fun reading my fic! o.O

* * *

Chapter 1: 

The Beginning

The Konoha team seven was coming back from an important mission. The team walked back to the normal training area to have a brief meeting.

"Training tomorrow! Meeting adjourned!" Kakashi said to his team. He then left the three in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, being his obnoxious self started yelling, "Oy, Sakura-chan! Want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto knew the answer to this, but he asked anyway. Sakura didn't say anything and just went back home. Sasuke stood there as Sakura left. He then sat down against one of the thick, wooden posts. Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto was still standing there.

"Are you going to leave?" Sasuke asked, with an annoyed tone. Naruto jumped up and nodded. The blonde then ran off to the Ichiraku stand.

Sasuke, still sitting back against the wooden post, put his hand behind his back and dug into his satchel. It appeared as if he was going to pull out a weapon. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto lurked in the shadows. He wanted to pull a prank on him for acting so cool. Naruto hid behind a Nearby tree and watched the Uchiha very carefully, searching for an opening so he could scare him.

Sasuke finally started to pull his hand out of his satchel. He pulled out a whitle bottle, the shape of those olden day milk bottles you used to get when your grandparents were youngins'. Sasuke wiggled the bottle around. The content sounded like a liquid for you could hear a sloshing sound echo within the container.

"Hn. Almost out," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He got up and started walking in the direction of his house.

Naruto smiled devilishly as Sasuke didn't notice him. i One point for me /i Naruto thought to himself. Naruto top-toed bihind Sasuke, following his steps exactly so the sound of the steps intertwined and sounded like one single step. Naruto was going to scare Sasuke . How, Naruto wonered though. Yet, he still followed along, waiting for his chance. Naruto also thought of the bottle Sasuke had pulled out earlier. He knew it looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sasuke walked down the alleyways of the Uchiha Estate. It had an eerie feeling for it was so barren and lifeless. It didn't bother Sasuke the slightest bit. He was used to it and kept walking on his merry way toward the house in which Sasuke dwelled. He took off His shoes as he opened the door. He forgot to close it, but it didnt matter because nobody came to that part of the town.

Naruto followed along quietly. When it was time to take off his shoes, I realized he couldn't just leave them there because Sasuke would notice. Instead, Naruto just chucked his shoes in a bush near the house and quietly stepped into the house. While he was there, he decided to peek into random rooms of his pleasing. Naruto almost walked into the kitchen where he saw Sasuke. Naruto ducked behind the wall and watched him. It was almost time to make his move.

Sasuke was digging through his fridge. He took out a white bottle. One similar to the other he had just thrown out. He slammed the door and sat down on one of the fluffly pillows. He placed the bottle on the table and began trying to pry the cap off. To his surprise, he couldn't do it. Sasuke got back up and opened a small drawer under the sink. He began searching for a cork-screw. He made loud shuffling sounds that filled the room with distorted silence.

Naruto smirked. It was now or never. He crept slowly into the room and stood behind him. He knew when Sasuke turned around, he would only be inches away from him. He held his breath and waited for the Uchiha to turn around. If only he had a camera.

Sasuke finally found the cork-screw. He turned around, and much to his surpise, Naruto was standing in front of him. He flinched. He didnt scream because if he did, it would seem as if he was a wimp. Nor did he jump, for if he did, it would seem as if he was scared. He was too cool for all that. He only flinched for he was startled to see the blonde before him.

"What are you doing here? Get out." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto was disappointed for not getting at least some sort of squeak out of him. A flinch would have to do. Naruto then started to laugh at him. " Hah! You were scared! I know it!" Naruto started to poke Sasuke's chest, laughing and ignoring the question sasuke had asked. " And that," Naruto pointed to the bottle on the table, " What is that you are drinking?"

"None of your business, now get out," Sasuke said angrily and slapped Naruto's hand away because he was still poking his chest. Naruto grunted at this and walked over to the table where Sasuke was sitting. He sat down on a pillow and watched Sasuke drink the contents of the bottle. He was pouring it into a tiny glass and taking little sips. Naruto then jumped up and tried to take to bottle away from him.

"You! You are drinking sake!!! If you get drunk you'll act stupid and uncool,even though you aren't already baka!, that means you'll be even more of an idiot than you are now!" Naruto yelled.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was hugging the bottle closely toward his chest, out of the blonde's reach. Sasuke poured another glass. He slowly began to consume the liquid, savoring its taste. He then looked at Naruto with a drunken, confused face. "You didnt't leave yet?"

Naruto blinked at that statement. Sasuke didn't get mad after he had made those remarks? He looked rather stupid at the moment to be true, almost...drunk..., Naruto blinked, "..uh..no, I didn't stupid! Let me have that ok? You aren't allowed to get THAT drunk!"

The only reason he said that was because he knew that if Sasuke had become drunk, people would come over and help him get un-drunk and see if he was okay. In otherwords, Sasuke would get more attention than he would normally. In this case for Naruto, that was a bad thing.

Sasuke stared blankly into the distance. He heard Naruto scream, but didn't say anything. He threw the emty shot glass in naruto's direction, not aiming for him in the slightest. Naruto had ducked and the shot glass hit the wall. Naruto blinked and watched Sasuke. Sasuke realized he had just chucked his shot glass so he just started drinking from the bottle. Naruto jumped up and started yelling at Sasuke again.

"Do you WANT to get drunk?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke then tried to get up. He stumbled and walked over to Naruto and grabbed his wrist. Naruto stared as his wrist was grabbed, be he didn't do anything about it. Sasuke tried to direct Naruto to the door, but it was very hard because be kept stumbling as he walked. He seemed to have no emotion and was slightly turning pink.

"Chotto, Sasuke! I am not leaving because I am not letting you get drunk!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed the bottle with his free hand and held it in the air. Sasuke had a delayed reaction an then extended his arm in the air, ever so slowly. Naruto was standing on his tip-toes which made the bottle out of reach.

Sasuke, now drunk, started to frown. He made a childish face, " Please? Can I have it back? " Sasuke sounded like he was in his six-year-old form where nobody could resist his face. Now that sent Naruto for a spin. He blinked and almost gave Sasuke the bottle, but then jerked his hand back, "uhh, no! You are already drunk as it is!" Naruto had almost felt bad for not giving him the bottle, and he almost had. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment _Wow! Sasuke drunk huh? I had never seen him like this before!_

Sasuje walked closer to Naruto and fell on the floor. He was on the ground for hald a second, then stumbled to his feet, walking as close as possible to Naruto. Then, with open arms, Sasuke had embraced him. Naruto was shocked, confused, and disturbed. He had no idea what to do except hug him back. Sasuke was unaware of this, so he just kept trying to grab the sake bottle away from Naruto. In the end of this, Naruto gave Sasuke the bottle, finally realizing it was empty. Naruto then guided Sasuke to the livingroom. Sasuke still looked like a posessed drunk and kept walking along. Sasuke sat on the couch as Naruto directed and watched the blonde sit in a chair a few feet away from him.

As Naruto sat, he though to himself. _What am I supposed to do now?_ He came to the conclusion of just sitting there to make sure his rival didn't kill himself tripping on something or something similar to that. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the fact, envisioning Sasuke tripping, but it was weird and he could definitely poke fun at him for this later in front of the others.

Sasuke, still sitting on the couch, was staring at the empty bottle. He mumbled a small "Arigato" which was out of character, but he was drunk anyway so that didn't matter. Sasuke then tried to drink those few drops that you can never get because they take forever to slide down the bottle. Sasuke tried to get up when he was finished to throw the bottle away, but he fell on the ground. He didn't call for help because he was oblivious of the fact that Naruto was there, and he was drunk.

Naruto watched him fall to the floor. He blinked. Yes, Sasuke was still stupid not to ask for help, drunk or not, that's how he always anyway. He grinned as he got up, walking over to Sasuke on the floor. He reached under Sasuke, pulling him to his feet and placing one arm around him to keep him up. Naruto took the sake bottle and tossed it in the recylce bin from where he stoof and then looked at Sasuke and chuckled.

" What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, wondering how he got up off the floor. Naruto just shook his head and said, "Just forget about it."

Sasuke then tried to go back to the couch and almost fell, but luckily, grabbed onto Naruto's jacket. Sasuke finally realized he needed help, but didn't want to admit it. He then paused to think. Finally he asked, "Will, you take me into the other room?" Sasuke still had his childish face on. Naruto nodded and his head as a way of saying "just forget about it", he blinked helping sasuke stand up better instead of leting him just cling to his jacket. He then led himinto the other room making him take a seat. Naruto did this also, but let out a small yawn. Sasuke sat still on the couch. His face was pale. He looked at Naruto who was obviously bored, but having fun with him. He looked down at the floor and mumbled," Are you... Going to hurt me now? I didn't mean to..." His voice quivered and trailed off. He then looked back up to Naruto, seeing if he was going to hit him. Naruto looked to Sasuke. He thought about it and sighed as he kept poking sasuke in the shoulder rather than hit him. "I'm not going to hurt you at the moment, just in the morning when you can remember what what happened today," He smiled," and... don't worry about it."

" Y-you mean you aren't going to hurt me?" Sasuke asked, stuttering. Naruto shook his hean in a manner of saying no. Sasuke sighed in relief and gave Naruto a big hug. He smiled and snuggled against him. Naruto just blinked, "Uhh.. you are... welcome?" Naruto lightly hugged back the drunken Sasuke.

* * *

Tails: Wasn't that great?

Naruto: HE IS UNDERAGE!!!

Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM HUG ME!!!!

Neji: ::Laughs:: Hah! You got it worse then me Uchiha-boy!!!

Sasuke: I hate you all......

Tails: Well Review anyway!

Lee: Yay! I am Lee!

Shino: Why am I here?

Tails: You are stalling them! They are trying to review! Right? RIGHT????


End file.
